He's definately the one
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: Naruto dumps Hinata but after she meets the mysterious Sasuke... well her feelings change. Sasuke is a 16 yr old boy whose lived in the mts. Can he heal her heart? Will Naruto return for Hinata? ... a/n READ OR DIE jk!
1. Dumped!

Dumped?!!!

Hinata was walking down the halls of her high school as she thought of how her life was perfect. She had the best boyfriend in the world. His blonde spiky hair went well with her soft black blue hair. His perfectly blue eyes always reminded her of the ocean, he always said her eyes were like a lavender blossom in the summer. She carried her books to her locker and just when she least expected it, Naruto was quietly stalking her.

"RRAAWWARR"

She shrieked and turned to see Naruto having a hysteria attack.

"c'mon you KNOW I hate that," she said with the annoyance in her voice. He pouted like a lost puppy.

"but its so funny to watch you freak out." He made a whimpering sound in his throat. Hinata couldn't help but smile.

He walked her home but he was strangely quiet. Usually he was blabbing away like there was no tomarrow.

Now they were 6 blocks away from her house when he turned to her. She looked at him, confused.

_Why did he just stop?_ She thought as she stared at him.

He was looking at the ground as if there was something interesting about it.

"Hinata…" he didn't finish. Hinata tilted her head to the side.

_Is he cheating on me?!_ She thought anxiously.

"I think it would be best if we saw different people for a while…" he said it slowly.

It processed through her mind quicker then he'd thought.

"You're dumping me?" she asked terrified. He slowly nodded.

Tears threatened to stream down her cheeks. He was afraid this would happen.

"Hinata, I love you but don't you want to try to see new people?" he asked trying to help hold back the water works.

She shook her head as a tear betrayed her and rolled down her cheek.

He tried to wrap his arms around her but she shoved his chest and ran in the opposite direction of her house.

"HINATA!!" she heard Naruto yell but she ignored him and continued running.

She found herself nearing the forest so she ran full force into the brush.

The only thing that occurred to her at the moment was that she was hoping not to run into anything.

As soon as she had hoped it, she ran straight into a soft but strong chest.

"OW" Hinata and the person yelled at the same time.

It was a guy. She hoped it wasn't Naruto. To her surprise it was a boy with black hair.

He looked down at the girl he'd knocked over. She had pale skin (like him!!) and lavender eyes.

He wasn't gonna let her run into him, fall over, and leave her there. That'd be rude.

He had better manners then that. But she was pretty( he lived in the forest and didn't use regular sayings).


	2. Mysterious boy

The mysterious boy and the red-faced girl

Hinata's POV}

I tried to look up at the guy that I had run into, but his build was much bigger then Naruto's. I was almost sure it was Kiba but then I felt spiky black hair dance on my face.

"sorry," I murmured.

I was positive he didn't hear me but then I heard a groan that sounded like 'Hn'. That was an odd thing to say. The boy lifted himself off of me and I saw his face. He had dark black eyes that her mind fell into. I starred into his eyes for a while and couldn't seem to pull myself to look away. His expression was annoyed but then my eyes found its way to his slightly pink lips. His face was pale and he was gorgeous. No beauty marks or scars on his face. His arms were muscular but not like he went to the 24/7. It was hard to get out from under him.

"Can you get off?" I asked quietly. I then wondered what I looked like right now. I've been crying ever since I bumped into him. He got up and stared down at her.

Sasuke's POV}

I slammed the door behind me and ran towards the forest near the city. I had no desire to deal with Itachi's crap over the phone. Itachi had been yelling at me ever since my grade dropped to a B. A freaking B!! I was an A+ student but Itachi had been stressing me out lately. I mean really, I was only 16!! Honestly, all I really wanted was to let out my feelings. I was now so far from the city I couldn't see it so I started back. Itachi was my older brother and I should get to spend so time with him, right? Well since my parents died, Itachi's been nothing but fun. I was so close to the neighborhood street I could see it but something hit me. Hard too. I tired to get up but was stuck in place. I had my eyes tightly closed and opened one to see what I had run into. I almost immediately saw midnight blue hair strewn on the forest floor. She had her eyes closed probably for the impact of the fall. She had a pale face with cherry-blossom pink lips. Her cheeks were red from crying and still was. She opened her eyes the to find my hair in her face, blocking my view to her eyes. I sat up to see what her eye color was and they turned out to be a lavender white color.

"sorry," she murmured.

I sat there looking over her. She seemed to have gotten lost in my eyes and stared into them for a while. Then her eyes traveled over to my lips. Then she studied the rest of my face. She was actually quiet stunning **(I um didn't know how to spell it so I gave it my best!! )**.

"Hn," I responded quietly after she had said sorry. Her eyes moved to my arms, which kinda scared me.


	3. The bear mood necklace

The bear mood necklace

Hinata noticed that when the boy had gotten off of her she noticed that a little oval metal thing on a black string hung from the boy's neck. She wondered what it was. Then it turned and she swathe yellow swirl with the five marks above it. Each mark was bigger then the other. She wondered what yellow (which means strained) meant. He noticed that she was looking at it and smirked. It matched his features well.

"I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga," she said blushing like a ripe tomato. He smirked again.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he introduced himself and shook her hand, that hadn't been offered but he didn't care. Hinata nodded as if she should have known that. She couldn't have, he was on vacation for a while and that's why his grades had dropped. "So why were you running up here?" he asked indifferently. Hinata thought about tell him but she didn't want to cry. It would probably be weakness in his eyes. Sasuke waited impatiently so she told him anyway. After she finished she was tearing and she knew she was. Sasuke watched as she helplessly cried. It felt like someone had shot him in the chest. He hated to see women cry. "I'll walk you home," he demanded. Hinata nodded and she followed him towards the street. They walked about four steps until Sasuke was bumped into again. It was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. The blonde wasn't even looking at Sasuke but at Hinata.

"Hinata!! I've been looking everywhere for you!!" the blonde yelled happily as he hugged Hinata and swung her around. Hinata had a terrified look on her face, and Sasuke got a little pissed at what the blonde was doing.

"Naruto, put me down," Hinata whimpered. The blonde with the name of Naruto set her on her feet but didn't let go.

She tried to push him away which apparently didn't work. This made Sasuke more pissed.

"Who's that?" Naruto demanded. That was it!! Sasuke walked right over to Naruto and kicked his shin. Making Naruto bend over then got a mouthful of Sasuke's knee.

" You know? Hugging a girl who doesn't want to be hugged by you is one thing, running into me is another, but to ask who I am is what pisses me off the most," Sasuke growled as Hinata had a short intake of breathe. Blood dripped from Naruto's nose as he looked up at the boy who kneed his face in. Sasuke smirked and evan laughed as Naruto cringed at the sight of his own blood. Hinata looked at Sasuke's neckless and it had changed to an orange color. Then it was a light green color. Sasuke suddenly turned his attention to Hinata as she studied his necklace. Sasuke smiled at her and she blushed madly. Naruto noticed the blush on Hinata's face and remembered when he was the reason the blood would flood her face. Sasuke motioned for her to follow as he walked her home. They reached her house a while after the fight between Naruto and Sasuke. " So guess this is good-bye?" it was more of a question to Hinata. Sasuke shook his head. "We go to the same high school, so we would see each other then. Hinata's face lit up and nodded. "Would you actually like to hang out tomorrow?" Sasuke asked the blush lifting to his cheeks but he kept his cool. Hinata blushed as well but gave a very enthusiastic nod. Sasuke smiled and turned. "See you then Hyuuga!!" he called to her with his back turned. His hand in the air. "Bye Sasuke!!" she called back. Sasuke Uchiha, huh? He was cute, charming and he would protect her. Well Hinata thought he would. And he would too. She went inside to find her father sitting at the table. "Where have you been?" he asked without looking at her. "With a friend," she replied as she ran upstairs to call Ino and tell her everything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Hi I'm just going to tell you the colors for Sasuke's mood necklace.**

**Blue: Clam and at ease.**

**Black: anxious.**

**Yellow: Strained**

**Orange: unsettled.**

**Light Green: not really relaxed but not really stressed.**

**Dark green: stressed out.**

**Purple: Love!!**

**Purple's my favorite!!**


	4. Lullaby

**Disclaimer: Even if I wanted to I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters OR the songs that will turn up in this story.**

Hinata woke up around 6 am to get ready for school. She got into her uniform and headed for the bathroom. In the bathroom, she combed her midnight blue hair and brushed her teeth. She went down stairs and bowed in respect to her father, sister, and cousin. Neji merely nodded, Hanabi smiled and Hiashi just simply motioned for her to join them. "Hinata?" Hiashi said. She simply looked at him. "Can you drive Hanabi to school?" He asked his voice softer then normal. Hinata merely nodded and motioned for Hanabi to come with her. Hanabi followed Hinata to her car. Once inside the blue Ferrari, Hinata smiled at her younger sister. "Put on your seatbelt," She said happily. Hanabi nodded and smiled to herself. _I'm so lucky to have a really cool sis!_ Hanabi thought as they arrived at the middle school. Hanabi hugged her sister and jumped out to greet a boy named Konohamaru. Hinata then drove off to her school. While there she saw Ino who motioned for her to come towards her. Hinata obeyed and was embraced in a tight hug. "When did you meet him?" She asked when she let go. "I already told you that," Hinata said confused. Ino shook her head and revised her sentence. "How?" She asked. Hinata told her how she met Sasuke, when she saw an orange Charger park next to her Ferrari, which was parked next to a black Tiburon. Naruto got out, saw her, and walked towards her. Hinata got scared then Naruto abruptly stopped. He was staring past her. Ino's eyes followed his to see Sasuke behind Hinata. His eyes were locked with Naruto's. Naruto walked by them without a second glance. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke, who just turned to looked down at her, was wondering why she was smiling. "Hey, what's up?" she asked innocently. He smirked. "You promised," was all he said. Hinata nodded and started to follow him. "Wait!!" Ino called. "I promised to hang with him today. I'll see you in class Ino," Hinata called back. Ino just nodded and went to go find her boyfriend.

In first period, Hinata got instantly bored. Sasuke, who sat in front of her, looked dead. He had his head down and Iruka couldn't see his face. Hinata could almost hear his muffled breathe. Then fortunately the bell rang but Sasuke didn't move. The class cleared out but Sasuke hadn't moved. Hinata went up to him and tapped his shoulder. He lifted his head to look at her. Hinata was standing in front of him, smiling at him. He had bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept for days. Sasuke stood and gathered his things and walked with Hinata to their next class.

Lunch time came by and Hinata sighed at her lunch. There was always too much and she never finished. Sasuke sat down in front of her with just a water bottle. They ate (meaning just Hinata with Sasuke silently drinking water) in a comfortable silence. Hinata finally put her chopsticks down and looked at Sasuke. _Lunch barely started and she's already done?_ He thought. "Um… You can have the rest if you're hungry," She murmured. Sasuke shook his head but his stomach growled furiously. His face became red and took the lunch box from her. He used the chopsticks to eat and tried to be civil. Hinata watched him as he ate. "So… I like your necklace," she said trying to begin a conversation. He looked at her and played with the lace. "It was a gift from my mother," he said silently. She looked at her hands and pulled something out of her bag. She blushed madly as she handed it to him. Sasuke simply looked at the disc that was now his hands. He cocked a eyebrow up as if to ask what it was. "It's a Cd that I made. There's 8 songs and they don't have words." She explained. Sasuke nodded in thanks. The rest of the day they hung out and talked. On his way home, he kept his eye on the road as he listened to each song on the disc. Before #6 could start he shut his car down (A black Tiburon) and got out with the disc in his hand. He then put it in his stereo and listened to the rest of the disc. He had a simple interest in the 6th song and put it in repeat.

Itachi walked in from outside his house. He had had a long day from running the company. He had inherited it from his father. That's when Itachi heard a soothing song. Itachi followed the sound to Sasuke's room and opened the door. There, on the bed, was Sasuke fast asleep. He looked peaceful like when he was younger and when mother used to sing to them. The song played again and Itachi ate leftovers for dinner. Then he put a blanket over Sasuke and went to bed himself. (It was around midnight).


	5. Late, bruises and blood

Sasuke woke up to see his blurry ceiling. He looked at the clock and couldn't see it. Rubbing his eyes, he was able to see it was 5 minutes till 10. At first it didn't sink in then Sasuke realized he was late for school!! Sasuke jumped out of bed and placed his Ipod (Which he downloaded the 6th song on to) in his back pack and rushed to get ready. He jogged to the fridge and saw a note for him. It read:

Sasuke,

I let you sleep in, so don't worry. Old hag Tsunade is expecting you at 10:30. Don't be late little brother. I love you.

Itachi

Sasuke blushed at the 'I love you' part. Itachi had always called Lady Tsunade 'Old hag'. 10:30? He was actually a little early. He ate and went to get the cd Hinata lent him. He got there with 7 minutes spared. He walked to his 3rd period class and gave Orochimaru his late slip and sat next to Hinata. She was staring at him. He smirked and poked her in her ribs. She suppressed a giggle and turned back to the lesson.

Ino and her boyfriend, Sai sat with Sasuke and Hinata today. It was pleasant because Sasuke and Sai got along really well. Ino was happy to see Sai bond with someone. They were messing around when Naruto took a seat next to Hinata. The four of them stared at him. Sasuke was glaring at him. Naruto put his arm around Hinata's shoulder and started to talk with her. Sasuke readied himself as he prepared to lunged at the baka blonde. Naruto didn't see it come and he was using his knife to play with the trey. Then out of nowhere Sasuke had him pinned to the ground. Sasuke was using his thighs to hold Naruto's arms to his side. Then a sharp pain hit Sasuke's back thigh. He grunted and Naruto kicked him off. Sasuke tried to get up but couldn't. Naruto started to kick his ribs when Sasuke twisted out of the way, still grunting. He was gonna have bruises. Ino ran to get Tsunade. Sai pushed Naruto away from Sasuke while Hinata comforted him. Humming a familiar tune to Sasuke. It pained Naruto to see Hinata hugging another guy. He just had to make her jealous. Sakura had had a crush on Naruto for a while so he might use her. A crowd had formed around Sasuke's limp body. Naruto felt guilty. He had cheated by using a plastic knife to cut Sasuke's back thigh. He hadn't meant to, it just happened. Sasuke had attacked him. From the middle, he saw Hinata motioned for him to come closer. Naruto obeyed and got so close so Hinata could whisper to him.

"What did you do?" she said as she gestured toward the blood pooling around Sasuke. He wasn't looking but he could hear. Naruto sighed and told Hinata about the accident. She gasped as Sasuke flinched. The Tsunade burst through the door. "What happened?" She asked in her husky voice. When Hinata was about to explain Sasuke said. "I tripped and hit my leg on the bench," He lied right to her face. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at Sasuke. She knew that he wasn't going to tell. "Take him to my office," she ordered some teachers. In her office he was bandaged and she had him call Itachi. He picked up after 3 rings. "Hello?" he said. "Itachi? It's Sasuke. Look I'll tell you what happened at home, but for right now… I fell and hit a bench," he explained in a low voice so the hag wouldn't hear. Itachi agreed and came to get him.

Hinata was so worried that after school she decided to visit him. _I'm an idiot!! I don't know where he lives!!_ She thought. Then she pulled out her phone and texted him. (**A/N They gave each other their numbers at lunch before Naruto had sat down**)

'Where do you live?' She texted.

'What?!!' was his reply.

'Where do you live Sasuke?'

'You know the corner at the end of ur street?'

'Yeah.'

'Go down that street. Make a left on Leaf street, then a right on Fire. The go straight till you see a sign that says Uchiha. Tell no one of my home!! It's the mansion near the sign'

'Thank you. I promise I wont tell'

Hinata was excited after school. She drove in the directions he gave her. Hinata felt like she was about to burst. She turned right on fire and came across a sign that said Uchiha. She looked at the huge mansion and blushed. She felt like a fool now. She got out and knocked. After a while some one opened the door. "I'm Hinata. Is Sasuke here?" she asked shyly. The man looked some what like Sasuke but had longer hair. "Itachi, Sasuke's older brother," he said. She smiled and walked in. "Sasuke!! You have a visitor!" called his brother. Then from upstairs. "Who?" Sasuke called back. "Hinata!!" He shouted. Then there was a big crash-like sound. Itachi nodded and she ran up the stairs. She saw a sign the said 'Sasuke's room' and knocked. "come in," came Sasuke's voice from the other side of the door. She walked in carefully. There he was, sitting on his bed watching a movie. Sasuke smiled at her and Hinata blushed. After a while he got bored and pulled out some thing that made him wince. Hinata watched as he took out a picture. She got closer to see what it was. She saw a family. There was a man who had his arms crossed and next to him was a beautiful woman who was probably his wife. In front of them were 2 boys. Itachi was just a smaller in this picture and next to him was about a 7 year old Sasuke. Hinata was too close to Sasuke's liking. He didn't say anything cause he knew she was going to move soon. Soon Sasuke had fallen asleep to his Ipod and Hinata crept downstairs. "Is he sleeping?" she heard Itachi ask. She nodded and said bye and left. When she got home, she took a shower and went to bed.


	6. Sasuke's Birthday

**A/N: HEY! The songs in this aren't mine!! But I really like reviews!! **

6 months had past and Sasuke and Hinata had become best friends! But Sasuke had ended up loving her. He just didn't have the guts to say it. His wounds from 6 months ago had healed. Itachi was happy he was so happy. Hinata was walking down the street to go shopping with Ino. She wanted Sasuke to come but he was busy.

Meanwhile!!

Sasuke had met up with Naruto, (They had become friends cuz Sasuke had covered for him.) Kiba, Gaara and Suigetsu. They wanted to hang for the day. Sasuke was so bored!! He couldn't believe how much studying Kakashi had made them do!! His phone just started to ring.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_Theres many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I…_

Sasuke picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said. "Hey!! When's your birthday?" Ino said through the phone. Sasuke blinked. "In a week. Why?" He asked confused. "So I could get a present, Duh!! Bye!!" She hung up. "Was that Ino?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke nodded. Suigetsu just blushed. Suddenly Sasuke's phone rang again.

_Some body call 911 _

_Shawty fire burning on the dance floor whoa!!_

_Fire burning fire buring_

_Kingston_

_Lets go _

_Hey hey hey_

_Red one_

_Hey hey_

_Shawty got that super thang_

_Hot then the sun of the south of spain_

_Got me soon as I walked through the door_

_My pocket started trickling _

_The way she drop it low that thang_

_Got me wanna spend my money on her her_

_She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake _

_Got a candle need to blow that flame away._

_Now take my red black card and my jewelry _

_Shawty is cool like the fire _

_Cool like fire_

He picked up for the second time that day. "Hello?" he said monotone. Hinata had called this time. "Hey when's your birthday?" she asked sweetly. Naruto notice Sasuke's necklace changed to a purple color. _Wonder what purple means._ Naruto thought. "July 23," He said annoyed. "Kay thanks!!" She said and hung up. Sasuke shook his head disbelievingly.

**Back with Hinata and Ino…..**

Hinata stared at things in a window, pondering. "What should I get him?" She asked Ino who was right beside her. Sasuke's birthday was a week from now!! She wanted to get him something nice. They walked around the mall for a while looking at things Sasuke would like. Then Hinata saw something that Sasuke would definitely like. It was a V necked white shirt. The V went down to your lower stomach. It came with black pants that went down to your ankles, with shoes that were also black but showed your heal. It had a purple belt that tied the pants to the shirt. It also came with katana. It was a long black blade sword probably longer then Hinata's leg. (**Just so u know!! Its Sasuke's outfit when he's with Orochimaru**) Hinata ran inside as quick as she could. Ino followed. "May I have the outfit in the window?" Hinata asked breathless. The clerk nodded. She picked it out with every thing that it came with, even the Katana. After she purchased the outfit they went to Hinata's for the weekend.

A week from when Hinata bought the outfit. She was nervous and had tried 3 times to give it to him but he was just so busy. Then she decided to call Itachi. He picked up after 3 rings. "Hello?" He said. "I have a plan for Sasuke's birthday….. Can you get off early?" Hinata asked. "Of course. I'll pick you up after Lunch." Itachi replied. She needed to get every thing ready. At lunch time an announcement came over the intercom. "Hinata Hyuuga you are getting picked up early get your things and come to the office." Shizune repeated when Hinata walked out the doors of the lunch room. Sasuke watched her leave. He sighed. He wanted to spend all day with her. That was hard since he kept getting pulled away. He pouted the rest of the day. In 6 period all of his friends were texting. After the bell had rung all his friends had left almost immediately. _What an interesting birthday…_He thought sarcastically. He drove home when Naruto texted him. It read:

'Make sure to turn on the lights!!' Sasuke was utterly confused. He didn't reply. After he got out of his car, he made sure to lock it. He opened the door to find the lights off. Itachi should have been home by now. He switched on the lights and "SURPRISE!!!" His friends jumped out of their finding places. Even Hinata was there. She was holding a cake. There were presents on the coffee table. Sasuke stared at them then at his friends then at his brother. A smile spread across his face. Ino, Suigetsu, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Itachi, and Hinata. All of them here!! Then a knock came at the door. Sasuke turned and opened it. Deidara, Sasori, Pain, Konan, and Midori were at the door. Itachi's friends were now here. Sasuke hadn't had a surprise party in years. "Happy birthday Sasuke," They said. Sasuke let Itachi's friends in and they celebrated. Hinata lit the candles on Sasuke's birthday cake. He counted 17 candles, all lit and glowing beautifully. "Make a wish Sasuke," Hinata murmured. He smiled at the whole idea. He had been clueless. _I wish I could tell Hinata how I feel about her_. He thought and blew the candles out. That's when every one asked what he wished for. "Cant tell you. It won't come true," he said simply. Itachi grabbed a cake knife and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke cut the cake perfectly so every one could have a piece. After the cake was the presents. Sai had gotten him a picture of Him with his friends. He mock punched Sai's arm. Naruto had gotten him a cd. Sasuke raised an eye brow at him. "It's so you could download the songs on your Ipod," Naruto explained. Sasuke smiled and knuckled him. Deidara had gotten him some clay. He laughed. Itachi's girlfriend, Midori, had gotten him an Ipod touch. He actually thought of her as a weird girl. He had an Ipod but he accepted the gift any way. Itachi had gotten him an Itunes gift card. He would use this. Sasori had gotten him a weird puppet. Pain had gotten him a gift card to a place that gave tattoos. Ino had gotten him a cd also. Konan had gotten him a picture of a lavender flower. It reminded him of Hinata's eyes. Suigetsu had gotten him a dead baby shark in a jar. "So you always think of me," he said. Sasuke was too happy to care. Gaara had gotten him a 50 dollar bill. Kiba had gotten him a picture of a black dog with red eyes and the black dog was with a grey dog that had lavender white eyes. Then he thought of him and Hinata. Sasuke glanced at Kiba. "I wanted you to think of Hinata all the time," he whispered so no one could ear them. Then there was one last box on the table. It was long but a little wide. It had Hinata's name on it in perfect hand writing. He opened it and saw a white shirt that Vied down to the lower stomach. Pants that were black and went down to your ankles. It came with black shoes that showed your heal. But the thing that interested him most was the wrapped box in the box. He took out the clothes and looked at them admiringly. He turned towards Hinata and smiled. She blushed. He took the wrapped rectangular box out. It was heavy. He set it down and started opening it. It was a black leather box. He opened the latch. His eyes widened and so did every one else's. Except Hinata's and Ino's. Sasuke stared at the black sheath of a long katana. He picked it up and unsheathed it. The black was even black but had silver mixed with it. Hinata blushed even harder. Sasuke was stunned. He set the sword back in its case and got up. He turned towards Hinata. She stared at him. He looked so happy. He hugged Hinata so hard she couldn't breathe. He hugged everyone. It didn't feel weird they were just happy he was happy. Sasuke placed every thing on the coffee table and pushed it out of the way. Every guest left except Hinata. 


	7. Sasuke's disappearence

Hinata had helped clean up after the party which made Itachi recommend her for Sasuke even more.

The next day Sasuke didn't show up. Hinata thought it was because he stayed up all last night looking at his new stuff. Then he didn't show up for the day after that. It was the last week of school and he didn't show up. Sasuke hadn't shown up for the rest of the week. _I hope he didn't get sick!!_ Hinata thought. It felt like her heart was missing. After the graduation ceremony Hinata went by Sasuke's to give him his graduation certificate. She knocked and after a while a red faced Itachi opened the door. "Is S- Sasuke here?" She stuttered. Itachi looked at his feet and shook his head. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Do you know where he is?" Hinata asked panicky. Itachi then started to sob but shook his head again. "I have no clue. He didn't even leave a note," Itachi cried. Hinata grabbed Itachi by his shoulders comfortingly. "We have to find him," Hinata whispered. Itachi merely nodded. "I don't think I can handle living without him. He's the only thing I've got left," Itachi whimpered. (**I know Itachi is way out of character but this is how a brother would normally act!! SO deal with it!! Jk lol) ** Hinata soothed him until he was ready to go find him. First they went to the police department to order a missing person thingy. Then they put up lost person in the news paper. All of Sasuke's friends help along with Naruto, who took advantage of his absence. "Hinata!! Will you date me again?" He asked happily. Hinata just merely looked at him. She was enraged!! "No Naruto," was her answer. Naruto watched her leave.

They spent 4 days looking for Sasuke. They didn't have any luck.

**Exactly what Sasuke has been doing for the past week and 4 days**

**Sasuke's point of view….**

I was utterly bored and decided to leave the house early in the morning after the party. Like I wanted to be in school!! I didn't inform Itachi about this. Or any one really. I wanted to be alone and yes I wanted to be with Hinata but that was hard. So I decided to go to the mountains. Again. I walked from my house to the place where the forest met the sidewalk. I didn't want to be here. Then I decided to go to my mom's old cabin. She would use it for vacations. I walked 7 miles up the mountain until I came to a lake where I saw a lavender white house on the edge of the lake. I sighed and walked towards it. So many memories flooded into my head at once. I walked inside and sat on the couch. Still soft as ever. I got up and got something to eat and put in a movie. V for Vendetta in fact. I love that movie.

**Back to regular Sasuke's point of view. **

Sasuke watched movies for the rest of the day. " Damn I forgot my Ipod!!" he cursed. He would have to walk 7 miles to get it so he didn't bother. He then started wondering what Hinata was doing.

The next day Sasuke walked back and grabbed his Ipod. Itachi wasn't home like usual. Sasuke then walked out again and listened to his Ipod all the way to the airport. _Why did I come here?_ He asked himself. He scratched his head and walked back out the airport door. Sasuke didn't want to go home so he slept in the park. It was almost summer so he didn't need a blanket.

The rest of the week he sat in the park. After 2 days of summer vacation he ran out of money. He started to starve, but he didn't want to go home.

Another week had past and he was getting dizzy from not eating. Then someone he couldn't really recognize came up to him. Then he/she turned and shouted.

**Back to Hinata….**

Hinata had searched for a week. They then decided to search the park. Hinata walked hopelessly deeper into the park. She looked up. There, he was sitting up against a tree and looked half-starved. Hinata ran up to him. She was so happy. She turned her head. "Hey!! He's over here!!" She shouted. Everyone of his friends and hers and Itachi's came running over. They saw a starving Sasuke looking at them weirdly. Sasuke's head just dropped his chin to his chest. Itachi picked him up. _He couldn't have gotten lost. He knows this place all to well._ Itachi thought. They put him in a car and drove home. When there Hinata and Itachi helped him inside. They sat him on the couch. Itachi went to grab something for him to eat. Hinata sat next to Sasuke who was watching her quite curiously. The white of his eyes were blood shot for not sleeping and his hair was matted. She sighed and hugged him. It was then that Hinata started to cry. Sasuke was confused but he knew why she was crying. _Am I really loved that much? I thought no one would notice._ He thought as he wrapped his arms around her. Itachi came back and saw the exchange and set down the plate of food. Hinata let go and caressed his face. She noticed the food and handed the plate to Sasuke. She watched as he greedily wolfed down the food. She smiled and Itachi got him some more. He wolfed down 3 plates of food. Hinata was just happy they had found him. Hinata helped him upstairs and he wanted her to put his Ipod on his stereo. She did as she was told and almost immediately one of her songs started playing. Sasuke motioned for her to sit on the bed and she did. Soon after Sasuke had fallen asleep, she lay down next to him and fell asleep herself.

The next morning Sasuke woke up to find Hinata's face an inch away. _She must have fallen asleep_. He thought. Sasuke tried to move but Hinata had his hands. He was a little embarrassed. Sasuke sighed and stayed where he was. Closing his eyes, he waited for Hinata to wake up. After a while Hinata had woken up.


	8. I love you

After Hinata had woken up, she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Sasuke was so close she turned ten shades of red. Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes to see Hinata blushing furiously. Sasuke stifled a chuckle and stared at her.

**Sasuke's POV **

She had her hair partially covering her face. Sighing again I gently stroked her hair away. I realized that when I had 'left' I had felt like I was missing something… something important. I couldn't place what it was at the moment and hadn't realized her fidgeting. My arm was wrapped securely around her waist and she was trying to break loose. I chuckled and let go. She tumbled onto the floor and got up quickly. I knew she probably didn't feel any thing towards me but there was something about her that made her… not annoying. Is it the fact that she is quiet and she blushes whenever she sees me? No, every girl blushes when they see me but Hinata was just so much more…intriguing. "I'll be up with your breakfast soon, ok Sasuke?" I stiffened. Who said I wanted breakfast? Why was she bringing it to me? I sighed, I wasn't going to be able to talk her out of it so what was the point of even trying? "You're sighing a lot today. Are you feeling well?" Hinata questioned while putting a small delicate hand on my forehead. "I'm fine," I rasped. As soon as I said it my throat started to hurt. I also started to have a coughing fit. "Sasuke!! You're coughing up blood!!" She shrieked. I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. I moved to a sitting position. "Go get Itachi," I said while coughing up more blood. Hinata ran out of the room while I tried to move to the bathroom. Itachi and Hinata were up the stairs before I could cross the hall. Itachi wrapped his arm supportively around my waist while Hinata wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Itachi said he had to take me to the doctor and I shuddered. I was going to have to take my shirt off and get an X-ray. Hinata came with us and watched helplessly as I stained the dishrag with my blood. Blood did not taste good when it's coming up your throat. I knew I was fine, it happened when I didn't eat or sleep. I was coughing before they even found me. I knew I was in love with Hinata now. It was as plain as blood on a white rag, I thought pointedly looking at the rag I had stained. "Sasuke?" Hinata murmured. I tilted my ear towards her because I was to busy coughing my lungs up. "You're not going to do that again right?" she said as soon as I finished. I shrugged. "I might but I think I'll just be a good boy for now and let you and Itachi take care of me," I rasped my natural sarcasm. She hugged me gently and didn't let go until we got to the hospital. I coughed up blood on the sidewalk because I hated hospitals, especially this one. Hinata held my hand in the waiting room, obvious concern on her pale features. I put my arm over her shoulders in a reassuring way. "I'm going to be fine. You should have fed me first before coming here," I rasped a whisper. Hinata leaned her head on my shoulder and we waited. The doctor called me in and Hinata and my brother followed. He checked my blood pressure and asked me to sit on the operating table. "Okay, Sasuke, take your shirt off for me and we'll get started on the X-rays," He smiled as I did what I was told silently. I glanced at Hinata who was blushing dangerously. I smirked but coughed more blood into my hand. Hinata was restraining herself to not get up and comfort me. I laid back and waited for Dr. Kabuto to come back with the machine. When he did he put the machine over my stomach and pushed his glasses up. _Nerd_, I thought. After a couple pictures, Kabuto went out again. He came back with pictures of my intestines, and other organs. "Your stomach acid is eating away the stomach lining making you cough up your blood. If this gets out of hand and you don't eat soon, your stomach will be opened and the acid will drain onto your other internal organs causing you to die in an instant," he explained. Hinata looked on the verge of tears and Itachi took a deep breathe. I nodded and put my shirt back on. Hinata helped me out of the room and to a vending machine. She got me some pop tarts and a bottle of water. I ate so I wouldn't die. If I died I'd probably stick around to be with Hinata. Plus I couldn't die…well I could but I had too many people who cared for me, like Naruto, Suigetsu, Gaara (well maybe not), Ino, Sai, Itachi, Deidara, Pain, Konan, Midori, Kiba and Akamaru, and mostly Hinata. Everyone still cared and would be happy that I've been found. I was happy they threw me a surprise party and I just didn't want the attention. There was a lot of people at the party all people who cared for me. We were on our way home and we stopped by a restaurant to get something to eat. It was going to be a long week.

Two weeks had gone by and my coughing stopped. I was back to normal. Hinata was so glad that she hugged me even tighter then she usually did. I couldn't take it any more. It was just so hard to see her and think that she's not really mine. I felt like I was being dragged slowly in a pool of razor blades. I sighed as I walked behind every one else. They had been so happy to see me, especially Naruto. He has become a best friend. All because I covered his idiotic butt from being expelled. Old hag Tsunade still hasn't found out the complete story of how my leg got cut. I still had a scar. My friends talked with each other thinking I was with them. I was behind them; they wouldn't notice my disappearance would they? Turning, I started home… remembering Itachi's words from that morning. He had told me that if I ran away again that I needed to write a note. My plans exactly. When home I quickly jotted done something for Itachi and then a note for Hinata. Why I'm doing this is probably what you're thinking right now. I grabbed a backpack and stuffed some clothes inside. I'll be back, I hope.

**Regular POV and back with Hinata…**

Hinata looked around and noticed that Sasuke was missing. "Hey does any one know where Sasuke went?" She asked her group of friends. "I saw him daydream and he went the way to his house," Naruto said. "Thank you," She said as she ran off. "Hey Hinata!!" Kiba called after her. _What is it about Sasuke that attracts the girls?_ He thought. Hinata ran towards Sasuke's house and saw Itachi's car in the driveway. He was outside and he held to slips of paper. Hinata ran up to him and he handed her one slip. Hinata was puzzled and she read the note silently.

Hinata,

I wanted you to know that you're very important to me. I know now that I love you. I don't know what you feel for me and I've gotten myself into a lot of trouble because of what it feels like to not know. I want to know if you love me back. If you do then I want you to come to the forest near the neighborhood. You have to walk 7 miles to get to the place I'm at. It's a large Lavender white house on the edge of the Konoha Lake. I hope that you do love me and I will be waiting.

Love,

Sasuke

Hinata asked if Itachi could drive her there. "I could drive you to the end of the neighborhood, but to get where he's at you have to walk," Itachi explained. She nodded and got in his car. At the edge of the neighborhood, Hinata waved Itachi a goodbye and started for the forest. Hours past and she had finally come to Konoha Lake. There was a lavender white house and remembered how her mother had a house like that. In fact, it looked exactly like her mother's vacation house. Hinata ignored it and started towards it.

Sasuke sat on the couch waiting. He was nervous that she wouldn't come but hopeful. He grabbed a book a started to read. It was his mother's favorite, _The Princess and The Pea_. He grunted and looked through the pages. He grabbed another book, his favorite. It was called _The Death Collector_. He loved this book, perhaps because it was a mystery. Then there was a knock at the door. He didn't get over excited or hopeful but yelled come in. The door opened and Sasuke stood in the doorway to the Living room. Hinata stood in the front doorway and stared at Sasuke for a while, taking in his expressionless features. Hinata took a deep breathe and walked towards him. She stared up at him for a while. "So… does this mean you love me?" he asked almost indifferently. Hinata blushed and looked at her feet. "Answer me, Hinata." He sounded in pain. She looked up to see his now tortured expression. She opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. She sighed. "Y-Yes I-I l-love y-you. Because when you l-left the f-first t-time you t-took my h-heart with y-you," she said looking at her feet. Sasuke let go of the breathe he had been holding and she looked at him. He didn't hesitate. He grabbed her wrist and her walk backwards into a wall. Hinata waited for his lips to close in on hers but instead Sasuke's lips pressed to side of her neck and moved down. He was kissed her neck and moved to her face. Hinata was a deep shade of red and was getting redder. Sasuke's lips traveled over her forehead and down the other side of her face. They stopped at the corner of her mouth before his hands gripped her waist on pulled her closer. Sasuke was getting rid of the desire to let his hands run up her shirt. They just barely touched her skin. Sasuke then kissed her, gently, lovingly. Hinata's eyes shut immediately. He started to unzip her jacket but she didn't care. Sasuke threw the jacket to the ground and let his hands circle around her waist. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him harder. He chuckled and decided from her actions that she wanted to be rough. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her moved forcefully. Hinata moaned in pleasure. Sasuke chuckled again and grabbed her thigh. She panicked a little but thought that Sasuke was more responsible then she was and he wouldn't go that far. She was right because all he did was wrap her thigh around his hip, pulling her off the ground. She wrapped the other leg around his hip as well and she kissed him harder then before. Sasuke thought that this was far enough and he pulled away. Hinata pouted and he laughed at her. She was like a child and it was funny to watch a 17 year old girl act childish. Sasuke sighed and put her down. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the house. They walked back and were at Sasuke's in no time. Hinata was happy and Sasuke didn't feel like he was being dragged slowly across razor blades.

**A/N: This story is coming to its end but I have no idea what to do for the last chapter. Don't worry theres 2 more chapters left for the story then add the last chapter!! Review plz!!**


	9. Promise

**Sasuke's POV**

She just had to want me to meet her dad. I was a little scared that he was gonna hurt me. I guess I'm destined to die. Hinata led me to the front of her home. Not as big as my mansion but big. She opened the door and I saw paintings of something in the hall.

"It's okay, Sasuke. As long as you're not hyper or well like Naruto," she reassured me. I gave her a you're-not- Helping look. She giggled. "Father, we're here," She called. "In my office," I heard a loud voice come from a door all the way down the hall. Hinata practically dragged me down the hall and through the door. I stared at a man that had the same eyes as Hinata with long brown that was tied back into a low ponytail. He motioned for us to sit in the chairs opposite of him. I took a deep breathe and made my face expressionless. Hinata sat down and I followed suit. I stared right at the man and he stared back at me. "So you're Sasuke?" he asked in an emotionless tone. "Yes, and you must be Hiashi," I smirked. He nodded. Hinata watched us. "You look like a suitable young man. What's your family's name?" he asked as he watched me through amused eyes. "Uchiha. I live with my brother," I answered. Hiashi nodded and looked to Hinata. "Do you like this boy?" he asked her. Hinata blushed and nodded. I leaned back in my chair and placed my hand on Hinata's. Hiashi saw the exchange and glanced at me. I smirked at his amusement. "Well, Uchiha-san, I expect you to treat Hinata with respect. I knew your father. When we were younger he used to toy with girls' emotions. It was quite interesting to watch," He smiled at the memory. "Fagaku never acted like he loved me. So, I don't care what he did. He's been gone for since I was 7," I said thoughtfully. "Really? Whenever we talked he would tell me so much about young Sasuke and how you resembled your dear mother," Hiashi said as he eyed me. Hinata was staring at me. "So what's your history with girls?" Hiashi asked as he looked me in the eye. "Hinata's the only one I've ever liked. The others never really caught my attention," I explained. Hiashi stared at me like I was crazy. "You chose Hinata out of all the rest?" he asked in disbelief. I looked at him suspiciously. "Hinata's beautiful and you expect me to go with some one who's got no chance to be with me?" I asked accusingly. Hiashi smiled. "No, no. I figured that you would look for someone older then you not younger. Hinata is beautiful. She reminds me of her mother." Hiashi explained. I relaxed. "So Uchiha…" I interrupted him. "Call me Sasuke. Uchiha is my brother," I said smirking. Hiashi nodded. "Sasuke is there anything else that you would like to share?" he asked interested. I started to shift in the seat. Hmm what was there to tell him? Oh yes… must tell him that. "Is it alright if Hinata spends the night with me?" I asked. Hiashi's head snapped up and he glared at me. Hinata also looked at me stunned. "I was planning on taking her out somewhere," I explained. _Hyuuga's have dirty minds_, I thought. Hiashi relaxed and stopped glaring at me, and Hinata sighed. "You have my permission to take her out but if you touch in that way you're not going to have what you need for it," He threatened. I started laughing. "Dad's are awesome that way. Wish my dad was still alive to see this?" I chuckled uncontrollably. Hinata stared at me. Hiashi was thoughtful. "You know that was just a threat right?" he asked. I nodded while smiling. "Listen, Mr. Hyuuga, I swear that if I even try to get Hinata to do _that_ then I'll cut my wrists for you. I've cut myself before and I'm still a virgin," I offered. Hiashi nodded and Hinata blushed deeply. Was _she_ still a virgin? I looked at Hinata as she blushed. Now that I think of it, it'd be nice to know. "Hinata?" I asked. She turned to me. "Yes, Sasuke?" She said. "Never mind I'll ask you later," I said. Hiashi motion for us to leave and we did as we were told. As soon as we were outside I turned towards her. "Are you still a virgin?" I asked holding my breathe. "Sasuke!!" She shrieked. I laughed and put my arms around her shoulders. "I take that as a yes," I laughed. She blushed. I noticed and bent down to kiss her cheek. She blushed a dark red and we walked back to my car. She climbed in the passenger side and we left and went to the place where I was taking her. She nearly jumped out of her skin as we pulled up to a dance club. I dragged her inside and she clung to me as if her live depended on it. "No Sasuke!! I cant dance!!" She was freaking out. I laughed at her. 'I got a feeling' by the black eyed peas came on.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night…_

It played and I moved with Hinata clinging to me. Hinata was freaking out and I just moved to the middle of the club. I turned and put my hands on Hinata's hips. She blushed as I moved her hips in a swinging motion. I made her dance until she got into the motion. Fire burning came on I made her move to the beat. She got into the motion and I pressed up against her. She blushed and I gripped her waist. She put her arms around my neck as she danced. I swayed with her but didn't dance. Other girls stared at Hinata in a jealous way and some stared at me dreamily. Hinata noticed the stares she was getting from other guys and the glares from the girls. The song ended and we and stopped. Then Love Game came on and Hinata pulled me close to dance again. _Can't dance? Whatever_ I thought as she moved popping her chest and moved so close that she was rubbing up against me. I was blushing furiously but the changing lights hid it.

6 hours had past and Hinata danced with me most of the time. We walked out just as the song Starstrukk by 3oh!3 started playing. "You lied when you said you cant dance," I stated. Hinata blushed and I smirked. "Where do you want to get dinner?" I asked. "Um… I don't know," she said. I rolled my eyes and got in the driver's side. Once she got in, I sped out of the club's parking lot and we drove to a 5 star restaurant. She gasped at my choice. We walked in and grabbed a table, I looked over the menu. "What do you want?" I asked. She shrugged as she watched me. I sighed. "I don't want to eat here anymore," I said. She stared at me. I motioned for her to follow and she trailed behind me as we left. I drove back to my house and hunted for something to eat. Hinata sighed and walked over to me and leaned past me to grab a tomato in the fridge. She was on her tiptoes as she reached to grab it. I moved so she could get what she wanted. Hinata took out several things and laid them out on the counter. She grabbed a pan and a spatula. She put some olive oil in the pan with chopped up garlic and onion. After she fried the garlic and onion, placed some sliced meat in the oil. I watched as she cooked stir fry. She didn't notice that I was behind her and she jumped when I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Oi, Sasuke! I could've hurt you," She screeched. I laughed and placed my chin on her shoulder. She relaxed just a bit and turned towards me. She smiled as I pulled her closer. Hinata wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands traveled up her back. She shivered at my touch. I smirked as I leaned down. Our lips met and I gently opened her mouth. I let my tongue dance in her mouth. She seemed to have opened her eyes because she was wasn't breathing. I pulled away to see Hinata, her eyes wide. "Hinata…"I groaned. She looked at me and before really understanding, she jumped on me, kissing me as I stumbled backwards and falling on the floor. Her tongue slide in my open mouth. Hinata's hands tugged at my shirt. I watched her as she tried to take my shirt off. She pulled away and tugged my shirt off. I gulped as I realized exactly what she wanted. I stared at her as she pulled her own shirt off. My face grew warm as she pressed her lips to mine. I couldn't stop her she was to into it. I sighed inaudibly as I sat up. Might as well go with it. I turned the stove off while she kissed me. Hinata's body press harshly to mine. She jumped on me and I carried her upstairs. Poor Hinata is just so childish. It's only been 2 weeks since we've been together. I walked in my room with Hinata still kissing me. I placed her on the bed, she stared at me as I pulled away and locked the door. Itachi wasn't home, he went on a business trip. I walked back to Hinata who only in her pants and bra. I only had my pants on. Hinata gripped the top of my pants pulled me on top of her. We took off the rest of our clothes and got under the covers.

The next morning, I woke up to find Hinata's head on my chest. She was covered by the blankets and I started to play with her hair. I remembered what happened last night. I blushed and cursed myself. I have to cut y wrists. God, why did I make that deal? I carefully got out from underneath Hinata's head and put some sweat pants on. I walked to the bathroom and took out the pocket knife from the medicine cabinet.

After I wrapped a bandage around both wrists I returned back to Hinata. She lay asleep and I played with her hair. I wondered what she would think if she found out that I kept my promise to her father.


	10. Author's Note

**Ello Angie here!! Just wanted to let all u readers know!! That I have decided to make it just a bit longer!! I hope all of u understand that I have not been able to get the next chapter up because I haven't gotten to it yet! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!! I LOVES ALL OF CHU!! **

**So when the next chapter does come out I will let u know!! **

**I really hopes u read this!!**

**It is Important!!**

**Just so u all know!!**

**ZOMBIES ARE PEOPLE TOOO!!!**

**Angie out!! =3**


	11. Anime Park

Hinata woke up to feel Sasuke so close to her that there was no distance. She looked at his tired face, but he was content. Hinata smiled happily as she leaned her head against his bare chest. She had never realized how much she really loved him until last night. When he had slid his tongue in her mouth, she had lost all control. It didn't scare her, but rather surprised her that she had the guts to make him _want_ her. Hinata closed her eyes and slid her hand down his waist to his hips. She touched what felt like denim at his hip. Sasuke shivered and pulled her naked body closer. Now she could feel his clothed legs tangled with hers. So she had to be naked but he could be dressed? Sasuke took a deep breathe and pressed his forehead to hers. His arms were wrapped around her waist and she could feel something on his hands. She turned to find out what it was, but Sasuke pulled her closer. So close that her butt was pressed against his pelvis. Hinata blushed heavily, but Sasuke didn't mind her position. "Sasuke?" she murmured. He made a sound for his throat, indicating that he was, indeed, awake. "What happened to your wrists?" she asked and he groaned. "Shit…I thought you wouldn't notice…but you did," He sighed. She waited for him to answer her, but he never did. She suddenly remembered his promise to her father.

"_If I did that to your daughter, I promise to cut my wrists right after". _No she thought. "Sasuke you didn't?" She gasped when she felt him nod. She turned back towards him, his face covered by his bangs.

Two hours later, they had gotten up and gotten dressed. Hinata was in the kitchen making breakfast while Sasuke was in the living room watching _Death Race_. Hinata walked in and gave him his plate. He ate while watching but Hinata sat there stunned and couldn't eat a bite. There was just to much blood in this movie. It was at the part when The Reaper got into a car accident in the race then got hit by another car, separating his head from his shoulders. Hinata got up and ate in the kitchen. Sasuke had followed her but didn't ask why she had left the movie. He already knew why she had. Girls didn't like gory movies. Hinata was one of them. Hinata had sat at one end of the table and Sasuke situated himself at the other end. He suddenly had a feeling. It was a weird feeling but he just started to imagine that Hinata was his wife and this was their house. He stared off in space, thinking how wonderful it would be to actually be _married_ to Hinata. Hinata watched him intently. Sasuke was just staring at the table. He repeatedly moved his fork from his mouth to his plate. He looked mesmerized. Hinata got up and cleaned off her spot and stood next to Sasuke. He didn't stop from what he was doing. She smiled to herself and sat on his lap. Sasuke jerked out of his stupor and looked Hinata in the eyes. Her eyes seemed to glaze over dreamily. He had seen that all the time with girls but never had Hinata done that. His lips pulled up into a smirk and he leaned in to kiss her. She let him but it was Hinata who slipped her tongue into his mouth. Sasuke's eyes shut tightly as he pressed his lips harshly to hers.

After a while Hinata needed air so she pulled away. "Don't make me open a can of pout," Sasuke threatened. Hinata giggled and tried to get off his lap but he held her down in her spot. "Sasuke…" she complained. He shook his head in response. "Sasuke…I'll be happier than a bird with a French fry if you let me up," She said in her most seductive voice. Sasuke stared at her. He cocked an eyebrow. "I can do better then that," he replied. Hinata gave him a sarcastic look. "I don't have ADHD I just…Hey is that pie?!" he was suddenly very hyper. Hinata stared at him wide eyed. She got up and pulled him with her. "Good one," she said as she leaned into him. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's go to Anime Park?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded. Sasuke smirked and dragged her upstairs to get her into some _descent_ clothes. All she was wearing was his dark blue T shirt with her panties. Once they were in Sasuke's room, he dug in his dresser to find something she could wear. Then he searched his closet. Hinata couldn't believe how much stuff Sasuke had. He came back with some jeans and a T-shirt. Hinata took them and waited. Sasuke didn't move. He sighed and grabbed the clothes from her and threw them on the bed. Sasuke then grabbed the bottom of the shirt she was wearing, which happened to be down to the middle of her thighs. He began to pull it off of her when she yelped in surprise. He cocked an eyebrow at her and continued on what he was doing. He stripped her of the shirt and grabbed her bra. Before he put it on her, he looked to see her bra size. She was a double D size. _Jesus!!_ He thought. _My hand fit her breast perfectly though!!_ He mused. (**Yes Sasuke is being perverted!!=3)** Sasuke made sure that her breasts were secured in the bra before he made her jump into some jeans.

After he finished dressing her, he fixed her hair. He brushed it into its even silkiness. They had left for the park after 2 hours of getting ready. Hinata sat in the passenger seat of Sasuke's Tiburon. They drove in silence but it was a comfortable silence. They arrived at Anime Park in 20 minutes and Sasuke paid for the tickets.

"Pick a ride," he said as he put his arm over her shoulders. Hinata looked around, searching for a ride. "How about that one?" she pointed to the biggest rollercoaster in the history of big roller coasters. Sasuke stared at it then glanced at Hinata. "Sure," he said keeping his face impassive. Hinata led the way, holding his hand as they went. Every girl staring at Hinata enviously and every guy glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't care but just to be mean he casually gripped her hand and made every girl's heart sink. Hinata noticed his grip and got into line. Then she stood up on her tip toes and kissed Sasuke's cheek. Unfortunately, Sasuke turned his head just in time to catch her lips. Every one gasped but Hinata quickly fell into the kiss. Sasuke was just teasing people but Hinata was enjoying his meanness because he was being rough. Sasuke slid his tongue into her mouth and let it roam. Hinata stepped closer to him and pressed against him. Sasuke smirked and pulled away. Hinata pouted but Sasuke pointed to the cart that was waiting for them. Hinata hurriedly gave them 2 tickets and got on with Sasuke. Hinata prepared herself, smiling. Sasuke on the other hand, was nervous but stayed emotionless. The cart bolted forward and went up a steep drop. Sasuke kept his eyes shut as they went down so fast that his face was pressed to his bones. Hinata was screaming with delight but Sasuke stayed quiet. They made a loopy-loop and sharp turns but as soon as the ride had started it ended. Sasuke made sure that he was still alive and followed Hinata to the next ride. It was called The Bungee Jump. It was a think metal pole that could hold over 1000 pounds and a bungee cord that was connected to a metal sphere that had 2 seats in it. Sasuke looked at it and Hinata pulled him with her towards it. Hinata strapped herself in the seat, but Sasuke was too busy looking at the ground 100 feet below him. He buckled himself so he wouldn't die. Suddenly they were falling. Hinata screamed in pleasure. Sasuke clamped his eyes shut as they bounced up and down. Then everything stopped. Sasuke got off faster then Edward Cullen in Twilight could run!! Hinata followed after him and saw him sitting on the step of the entrance to the Bungee Jump. His face in his hands. "Sasuke, are you okay?" she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. He nodded. "I just need some food," he murmured. She nodded and moved to a pizza stand. He followed reluctantly.

After they had finished eating, they got into another line. "Sasuke?" said the most annoying voice on the face of the earth. Sasuke immediately took Hinata's hand and dragged her away. He ran and ran until he found a ride that Sakura would never go on. Sasuke hurriedly gave the person the tickets and got on. It started, they went into total blackness. Hinata sat next to him looking around in interest at his choice. Suddenly there was a moaning sound coming from up ahead. Sasuke sat up and looked ahead at the darkness. Then a spotlight came into view. As they got closer there was something was hanging in the middle of it. They got closer in fact so close to see it was a puppet. Sasuke tensed and more puppets popped up in front of him. Sasuke threw his arms around Hinata and stuffed his face into her jacket. She placed her hand on his back in a comforting manner. Sasuke didn't move until he heard shrieks and gasps from the people walking around in the park. Hinata tapped him and he looked up at her. He realized where he had hid for protection. He had stuffed his face into her chest. Her cheeks were slightly pink. Sasuke grabbed Hinata and hurried away. "Kids will be kids," said an older person. Sasuke and Hinata rushed back to his car and drove off. He was blushing but hid it well. He dropped her off at her house. But before he could leave, Hinata knocked on to his window. He rolled it down. "I had fun. We should do it again sometime," she said. Sasuke nodded in agreement. She leaned in the window until her lips met his. Sasuke kissed back but pulled away first. Hinata waved and walked inside. As soon as she was inside, Sasuke drove off. He went home and changed into some sweats. He flopped on his bed and thought about what he did today. He kept playing the part when he put his face in her chest until he fell asleep.


	12. Hinata's Birthday

December 27

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit his eyelids. His raven black hair in his face. Sasuke ignored the fact that he felt cold, even when he was under the blankets. Sasuke groaned and got up. He didn't bother to change, he was at home.

He grabbed his Ipod and played Perfect by Simple Plan. Itachi was still on his business trip in America. Sasuke had always wanted to go to America. He ran a hand through his hair and shuffled through the kitchen, missing Itachi's bacon and eggs. Sasuke laughed out loud, thinking of the American comedian Dane Cook and his famous B&E.

Sasuke scratched the side of his flawless face and grabbed a box of cereal. Lucky Charms. Ugh! Sasuke hated sweets! He placed the box back into the pantry and grabbed a raw tomato. He bite into it like an apple. Shut up by Simple Plan came on after Perfect was over.

He heard the door bell ring and got up with the tomato in his hand. Hinata was at the door and Sasuke could see the blush that dominated her cheeks.

"Good morning Sasuke!" she said cheerfully. He blinked.

"Morning. What are you so happy about so early?" he asked raising a dark eyebrow. Hinata walked in and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer so that there was no distance between them.

Hinata pecked a short kiss on his lips but Sasuke wasn't satisfied. He pressed his mouth to hers and made out with her. It was their third French kiss since they made love to each other. Sasuke suddenly felt a surge of lust run through him and stopped in his pants. He groaned out of pure annoyance. Hinata pulled away and looked at him. Sasuke's eyebrows were furrowed and he pulled her back into the kiss. Hinata was curious as to what made Sasuke groan but she didn't question it.

Then Sasuke's hand ran down to her thigh as he pulled at her leg. She knew what he wanted and if he wanted it he would get it. And hard too. He pulled away and murmured "Happy birthday, Hinata". He had said it so seductively it made chills run down Hinata's back. He let go of her completely and moved away. She pouted.

He started to laugh. Hinata was disappointed, an unfamiliar emotion slipping over her. She wanted to run out of the house. Rejection. Sasuke stopped. He pulled her closer again. "We have to celebrate your birthday with your friends first, sweetheart," He said. Hinata quickly turned her face towards him.

"So…you mean?" she had trouble saying it. "Tonight because Itachi isn't home and I want to give you your present later," he whispered. Hinata couldn't wait. She wanted him now. Sasuke wanted her as well but he wanted to give her the gift he had for her tonight. She understood. She suddenly had a light bulb flicker on in her mind. "I want you…" she murmured. He didn't let her finish. "Hinata, I know you do but I…" She interrupted.

"I want to go to the Bahamas," She finished. Sasuke blinked. He smiled his best smile and nodded. "I'll call everyone and tell them to come over now," he said. Sasuke grabbed his cell phone and called Naruto first. _"Hello?"_ He said from the other line. The sleep was etched into his voice. "Hey its me. Sorry to wake you but its Hinata's birthday and she wants to go to the Bahamas and I plan on making her happy. Everyone needs to come see us off…" Sasuke waited. _"Okay. I'll be over after I call everyone!"_ yelled the exotic blonde. Sasuke hung up.

Everyone was at the airport. Neji, Hanabi, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Deidara, Sasori, Pain, Konan, Midori, Gaara, Ino were all here to see them off. Sasuke was being hugged and given presents that were for Hinata. Sasuke had gotten the tickets. They headed for the plane with everyone yelling good byes. Hinata intertwined her fingers with Sasuke's and squeezed his hand. She was excited. Hinata couldn't wait to get to the Bahamas. The plane took off with Hinata looking out the window. Sasuke tapped her shoulder and offered his earphone to his Ipod. What hurts the most by Cascada was playing and she relaxed. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Hinata woke up to Sasuke shaking her. "Hey we're here," he said. Hinata got up and shuffled off the plane with Sasuke following close behind. It was night time and the lights of the city were on. Hinata was amazed. She ran to the front desk to ask for a cab but Sasuke interrupted. "A limo to the Uchiha vacation home please?" he said. "May I see some identification, sir?" the attendant said. Sasuke nodded and brought out his wallet that held his I.D. He showed it to the attendant and she nodded and of course was gaping at his arrival. "I haven't seen you since you were 6 years old, Sasuke," she said.

After getting to Sasuke's vacation house Hinata began to unpack her stuff. She had the biggest room in house and it was comforting to know that Sasuke was sharing a room with her. Sasuke was in the kitchen when she finished. It was a beautiful white-lavender one story house that had many windows. Most of them viewed the sea. Tomorrow Sasuke had promised that he'd take her down to the beach. She had packed her favorite bikini. It was black with a red flower on it. It was around 9 at night. Hinata saw Sasuke chewing on a tomato. He noticed her and smiled. "Hey come eat," he said. She grabbed a tomato as well and ate. When they finished, Hinata was staring at Sasuke. He was staring back. Hinata got up and said "Im tired so Im going to bed". Sasuke followed and on the way to the master bedroom he grabbed her waist.

"You know Hinata? We're here alone, no one here to bother us. And I still have to give you my present," he explained. Hinata had forgotten all about it!! She had forgotten how much she wanted him this morning. Hinata lunged herself at Sasuke and he caught her easily. He dragged her to the bedroom. She began to take his shirt off him. He had her shirt and bra off already. She unzipped his pants and pulled them off him along with his boxers. Sasuke was blushing even though he'd done this once already.

Hinata was having trouble with her mini-skirt. Sasuke took some scissors and cut down until they were ruined. Hinata stared blankly at what once was her skirt. Sasuke had also cut her panties on accident. Or was it on accident? Sasuke rolled on a condom and sat laid Hinata on the bed. She was on her stomach as Sasuke thrust into her from on top of her. She was breathing heavy.

Hinata woke up with Sasuke next to her. He was sleeping and she could tell. He was on his back, the blanket just above his hip. Hinata grabbed a camera and took a picture of him sleeping. Then she layed next to him, facing him. Her leg over his hip under the blankets. She watched him until he woke up.


	13. The beach

**Angie: Hellllooooooooooo again!! Sadly the next chapter is the last ……or is it?! **

_Sasuke: Don't give it away!! *smacks the back of angie's head*_

**Angie: Sasu that hurt!**

_Sasuke: Don't call me that!!_

**Angie: *runs around in circles* SASU SASU SASU SASU!!**

_Sasuke: STOP IT!!_

_Hinata: Thank you for reading! Please review when ur finished!!_

Sasuke's Pov

I slowly opened my eyes to see Hinata's white lavender ones. I smiled slightly but she didn't notice. Hinata's hair was a mess and she had a dazed look on her face. She was staring at me but she was obviously daydreaming. I stared at the ceiling and waited for her to return back to earth.

"Morning, Sasuke," she murmured. I turned my head to look at her properly. "Morning," I whispered back. She stretched and placed her head on my chest. I look at her and she leaned up a kissed my lips softly. When she pulled away I pouted, making it a big deal that the kiss wasn't longer. A smile played at her lips and she laughed slightly.

"So are we going to the beach today?" she asked looking into my black obsidian eyes. I nodded as I rested my head back on the pillow.

After what seemed like forever, we finally got out of bed and dressed. She needed help with her pants again. So I held the belt straps and told her to jump. As she jumped, I pulled up slightly and they fit into place on her perfectly pale butt. Then I started to wonder why I hadn't cursed so much then I used to anymore. She kissed me passionately on the lips and knocked me out of my revere. I kissed her back, a little confused as to why she was kissing me. Of course she didn't need to have a reason, it just took me by surprise. She had her bathing suit on under her clothes so I only saw part on the bottoms. She knew what I was wearing cause I was wearing my swim trunks that were navy blue and a black T shirt. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I gently kissed her forehead.

"Ready?" I asked walking her backwards out of the room. Hinata nodded and I let go of her only to grab her hand.

Regular Pov

Sasuke lead Hinata out of the house. They walked shortly to the beach. Hinata got very excited and ran (dragging Sasuke to run as well) to the ocean. At the shore line, she just stared at the waves hitting the sandy beach.

"Are you going to get in?" Sasuke smirked. She jumped slightly and looked at him to nod. Sasuke was just a bit quicker. When she saw him, his shirt was off and he already had their spot ready. He was walking toward the water. Hinata blushed as she looked at him. He raised a delicate black eyebrow.

"Well?" he asked smirking even bigger. She nodded and started to take off the capries when she felt Sasuke grab them and easily slip them off her body. Then he started to take off the shirt she was wearing. Doing this it revealed Hinata in a black bikini that had a big red rose on her right breast. Sasuke then walked into the water after looking her over. Hinata ran after him but as soon as she was deep enough Sasuke pulled her in. She came up with a gasp. "Sasuke, its cold!!" She shrieked. He just laughed at her. They spent the whole day at the beach. Swimming, tanning, and just walking along the shore line. Sasuke didn't seemed to have tanned one bit even after three hours in the sun. They talked about their childhoods. Hinata had a good childhood other then her mother dying. Sasuke's childhood (which Hinata thought as terrible) was just a little bit more complicated. Hinata now knew why Sasuke had no parents. Sasuke's uncle took revenge on his parents and his older brother had called the cops on their uncle. Hinata wondered what that did to Sasuke, the emotional pain, the physical pain that Sasuke probably went through. "He chased me you know?" Sasuke muttered out of no where. "Huh?" was all Hinata said.

"My uncle found me hiding in the pantry. He told me to get out and I obeyed but after I saw Itachi in his beaten state I ran for it. Itachi had called the police and Madara beat him for it. Madara chased me through the town when the police came and arrested him. Itachi was with them. I haven't been so scared since then," Sasuke mumbled. Hinata was taken back a bit. Poor Itachi. Poor Sasuke.

"What was it like?" she blurted. He looked at her with a pain stricken expression.

"Knowing I was going to be murdered. My mind went blank and all I could do was run. Its terrifying to know that you're not going to make it and when you do… it makes you emotionless practically," he explained.

"How did the whole thing affect you?" She asked. He stayed silent for a while.

"I was in depression for weeks. Itachi was handling it better then I was and he was the one who was beaten. But I guess he just looked at the brighter side of it. He was alive and I was alive," He said quietly.

"Come on lets go home." Hinata nodded and they packed up and left for the Uchiha beach house.


	14. The Years go by

**Just so you know. This is the last chapter to my story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Enjoy!!**

Sasuke and Hinata returned from their trip. Years had passed and their relationship lasted with them. Hinata had become a musician much to Sasuke's surprise. Sasuke had become an actor. He played parts that Hinata thought he'd never play. He played everything from psycho maniac killers to sweet, shy school boys.

Sasuke's Pov

I was on the set of my new movie. It was the last day of filming it. The movie was name Sweeney Tod: The Demon Barber. In this scene I was supposed to push Miss. Lovette into the fire and get my throat cut open by a boy. I played my part and when I finished I drove to the concert that I was waiting for. This was Hinata's big break where she might be able to go solo. I parked my Tiburon and rushed inside before the doors closed. I sat in my reserved seat next to my brother.

"You were almost late," Itachi whispered. I nodded.

"Hey, at least I made it," I said. Itachi smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"Sasuke, I cant wait to see your new movie," He said. I smiled and then the music started. Hinata and her band mates were on stage. Hinata smiled and blushed when she saw me. I waved and smiled back. She played the piano solo perfectly. After the concert was over, Hinata went up to the microphone.

"As many of you probably know that I'm dating the famous actor Sasuke Uchiha, I just wanted to say thank you all for coming and it was nice to see you all here. I would've messed up if Sasuke wasn't here so I'm thanking him for being able to make it even though it was his last day of filming his new movie," She said. I smiled, not the least bit embarrassed. The curtains came down and we all clapped. Hinata came out from the exit and embraced me. I hugged back. Itachi patted her back and congratulated her. I noticed someone approaching us.

"Hello I have come to you with good news," He said, his red mustache twitching as he spoke. It bugged the heck outta me but I tried not to stare at it.

"We're listening," I said.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I work for a man with a big record company. Your performance got to me and I want to offer you a contract." He said.

"Who is this man you speak of?" Itachi asked before I could.

"His Name is Kisame Hoshigaki ," The man said.

"I accept his offer. When do I meet him?" Hinata said formally.

" Meet him on the 24th of July at 3 o'clock pm," He responded. Hinata nodded and we walked to the parking lot. I took Hinata out to dinner. We ate and talked and laughed.

"Hinata I have a very important question," I said seriously. She looked at me.

"Ok. Sure. What is it?" She asked. I got up and reached into my pocket. She didn't get a chance to see what I had pulled out. I walked up beside her chair and got on one knee. Hinata stared at me, confused.

"Hinata…" I said gently as I brought up the thing I pulled from my pocket.

"Will you marry me?" I asked as I opened the box to show a white lavender diamond ring. Hinata gasped and stared at me with watery eyes.

"Sasuke….. I…" She stuttered as tears threatened to come out. She took a moment to control herself. I waited and so did everyone else in the restaurant.

"Yes." She breathed out. I let go of the breath that I didn't know I was holding in. Everyone cheered and clapped as I slide the ring on her finger. Hinata hugged me so hard I could barely breathe. I hugged back. We let go of each other and kissed. As soon as we pulled away, Itachi hugged Hinata and patted me on the back. Itachi had been married for 2 years and he still thought the proposal was the best part. His wife, Midori, hugged Hinata and me. Hinata held my hand and kissed my cheek.


End file.
